


Beaver

by FletcherRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: This is a glimpse of life between Dean, Reader and Sam and having a child in the life that is hunting!





	Beaver

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Child Birth ahead

Dean had heard YN make plenty of sounds.  
But this noise was sure to stay with him the rest of his life. A scream ripped through her, turning into a growl, ending in a gurgled grunt. The sweat dropped off her brow, her eyes were locked on his, her face and neck were burning red. He’d never felt more helpless.

Sam listened as the scream ripped through YN again, he shivered and bit at his lip, drawing blood. He wished it was him in that pain, that it was Dean in that pain… anything. But there was nothing he could do.

Dean held her hand, supported her neck, and helped pull at her knee.  
Monsters, Demon, Angels, Lucifer himself … Dean could handle them all. But this was something else, and it was all on YN.

“Puuuush, push-push-push! The heads out! That’s the way, YNN, now on the next wave you’ve gotta give it even harder.” The midwife said from between the stirrups.  
“D- Dean, get your kid outta me.”  
Dean didn’t know if she was serious or joking, but he knew she was tired, exhausted and ready to meet their kid and collapse. He had no clue how she was even still talking, she’d been awake for twenty eight hours.

She let rip an ungodly scream, enough to curdle even a hell hounds blood. She pulled her knees almost completely under her armpits and her face turned crimson, veins popping in her neck and forehead.  
“That’s it! Almost here! You’re doing so good!” The midwife was cheering.

“You’ve got a son.” The obstetrician announced, bundling the brand new screaming baby up onto YN’s chest.  
“You did it Mama, look at you.” Dean breathed, peppering her with kisses; her lips, cheek, temple, and into her sweat drenched hair.  
“You’re so precious, our little bean.” YN cooed, wiping her finger over the now settled babies chubby cheek. “We did it, Dean.” She whispered cheerily, looking up into his eyes and smiling when he kissed her again.  
“It was all you babe, I stood here and cried. You were so strong and brave. You did it babe.” Dean kissed her again before both of them turned back to their baby, “You’ve got one helluva a Mama, kid.” He hushed, pressing his lips gently to his son’s head.

Sam heard YN’s cry dissipate, replaced by screams from a baby. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling relief wash through him. He stopped crushing his phone and dialed in a number, holding the phone to his ear.  
“She’s done it, the babies screaming!” He announced into the receiver.  
“Oh that’s great! That’s such great news, Sammy!” Mary said, her voice wavering, “What did we have? Boy or girl?” She added excitedly, almost as an after thought.  
“I don’t- I’m not- I haven’t seen them. I don’t know yet!” Sam managed to get out, realizing his error of calling with news before actually having news.

“I’ve got an eager uncle out here, can he come in?” A nurse said quietly, peering around the curtain covering the door.  
“Of course, oh my goodness, send him in!”

“Sammy!” Dean greeted happily, pulling his brother into a tight hug as soon as he’d appeared around the curtain.  
“Congratulations… Dad!” Sam teased, clapping Dean’s back, “How’re you doing, Mom?” He asked YN over Dean’s shoulder. And at the mention of her, Dean instantly let his brother go and stood back, encouraging him towards the bed.  
“You’ve got a nephew, Sam.” YN informed, offering the bundled baby up for the younger Winchester to hold, Dean quickly coming to oversee.  
“Hello…” Sam was delicate with the baby, his giant hands engulfing him. “What’s his-“  
“This is Charlie,” YN whispered, adjusting the blanket around his chin.  
“Hello Charlie, I’m your Uncle Sam.” He cooed, rocking slowly side to side.  
“Uncle Sammy.” YN teased, looking over the tall man’s shoulder to his grinning brother.  
When Charlie started to fuss, Dean swooped in and took his son in one arm.  
“He’s got his Momma’s hair,” Sam noticed, watching as Dean let his brilliantly red headed son suck at his pinky finger. “And how’re you?” Sam asked, turning his attention to YN.  
“Sore, tired, sore, over the moon!” She beamed, not able to take her eyes off her baby.  
“I bet you wanna sleep for days? I’ll leave you to it, go and call everyone, let them know you two are alright!” Sam explained. He embraced YN in a gentle hug and kissed her temple, as he passed Dean he couldn’t help but stare at Charlie before sighing and leaving with a wave.

“I don’t think I could be any happier. He’s perfect YNN, and you’re perfect and strong and beautiful…” Dean looked up when there was no objection or interruption. She was propped up on the hospital pillows, head tilted towards Dean, eyebrows raised as if she was listening. When a faint snore rumbled in her chest he knew she was out to the world.  
Charlie gurgled, his fingers squeezing Dean’s, green eyes wide and staring at his father.  
“Just you and me kid.” Dean whispered, bouncing Charlie.

—

“Mooom,” Charlie hushed into the dark room, he put his hands on the side of the bed and leaned in, “Mooom.” He tried again.  
“Red?” YN whispered, lifting the sheets on the bed.  
“I think I heard something in my closet.” He explained but didn’t climb into the bed. Instead, YN swung her legs out, scooped him up and stood in one fluid motion.  
“In the closet, hey?” She asked, padding out of the room and down the hall to his.  
“Yeah, something knocked and then they talked, and then I came in to you.” He explained, picking at the frayed seam of the flannel she wore to bed.  
“Okay Red,” She said, clapping against his bottom twice as they rounded the corner into his room.  
She jumped him further up her hip and reached for the handle of the closet, “You ready?” She asked, looking to her son as he nodded, eyes fixed on the door.

“Come out, come out, whatever you are, or be prepared to hear a SHOUT!” Charlie sang with his Mom, almost toppling out of her arms as he bounced forward when she reefed back the door.  
A hard, round, plastic dial tumbled out, flashing different lights before landing on a picture of a cow, ‘the cow goes moo’.  
“That’s all it is!” YN said, toeing the toy.  
“The Moo Quack man.” Charlie nodded, shuffling to get down from his position on YN’s hip.  
“Bed, mister.” She brushed fingers through his hair when he bent down to pick up the toy.  
“Moo, quack, baa,” Charlie sang as he put the educational toy back on a shelf in the closet and ran back to his bed, leaping into it.  
“Do you want the sing song?” YN asked, looking down at her son who was already pulling the blankets up to his chin.  
“Yes,” He said, stopping his burrowing when he sensed his Mom staring, “Yes, please mom.” He corrected. YN turned on the dome that slowly rotated, splaying a galaxy of lights against the walls and ceiling while playing a soft lullaby.  
“Goodnight sweet pea.” YN said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She noticed his plush beaver lying on the floor, picking it up, she tucked it into the bed next to him.  
“Night,” Charlie hummed.  
She stopped in the doorway and watched as her son peppered kisses to his toy before closing his eyes. She closed the door a fraction, but couldn’t help watching the three year old. Aside from the mop of her red hair, her son was so like his father, so unafraid but in need of reassurance, so-  
“I know you’re there, Mommy.” He said, eyes still shut; just like Dean.  
“Goodnight, cheeky.” She called, closing the door.

“Everything okay?” The tired male voice asked as YN entered her room.  
“That animal-sounds toy fell off the shelf in his closet. He’s fine now, got Beaver.” She said, climbing into bed next to the warm, hard body.  
She pulled the covers up and bunched the pillow under her head, stopping when the bed creaked and he moved around behind her, patting at her hip.  
“Why a beaver? Of all the plush animals,” he wondered allowed.  
“Cause Dean thought it was funny.” She explained, ignoring the hand at her hip as it slowly retracted and the bed dipped further as Sam rolled away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you scratch your head - Dean's dead. Sorry to be blunt, but the reader wouldn't stray, Sam wouldn't do that to his brother... the only way to explain this is that Dean died, Reader and Sam were distraught and after a couple of years, YN and Sam found comfort in each other.


End file.
